Automail Expert's Private Host
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: One shot! Ed and Al must do a journey to a mysterious city which located on the North from Lior. The city named BUNNY BOY CITY.But after arrived there, Ed cought by the police officer! What would happen to him? Contain: Host.


**_Note from the writer_ :**

Hehehe, hello everybody! This is **_HalfMoon-Smile_** in **FMA** fanfic. I made this in the middle of my confusion from making **Ancient Promise**…Sigh…Making so longgg story sometimes make me bored. So I need boost from all the readers and the reviewers. Hohoho.

Since many Japanese mangakas made story about Host, so I get caught by them. I want to make a host story too, hehehe. But nothing to be afraid! Because this story doesn't contain pornography .



**_Language_** : what else? Indonesian! Hehehe, I'm not sure enough with my English ability. So why for the note I used English? Hmmm…Just to show off! Hehehe. Really stupid thing to do. If anyone finds some mistakes in grammar or vocabulary, you must tell me! So I won't do mistake again in the future…Well, it also can say as 'Study in pleasure' hehehe.

**_Pairing :_ **Actually I want to made it EdxWin. But after I finished it…No romance at all. No pairing. It's just stupid humour.

Have I talked to much? Oh! I'm sorry! Let's just plastered my blabbers mouth and start to read the fanfic!

**---HMSmile---**

**Automail Expert's Private Host**

_Suatu hari di Rizenbool_….

"Ini…Apa?" Winry nyaris mencekik dirinya sendiri saat melihat benda mungil yang sekarang ada di tangannya saking kesalnya.

"Eh…." Firasat Ed dan Al mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik, sesuatu yang bakal membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Ed-demikian juga dengan Al seandainya dia mempunyai wujud manusia-. "I…Itu kan barang yang kau bilang...Ingin kami bawakan?"

Darah Winry menggelegak sampai ke ubun-ubunnya, wajahnya merah padam menahan amukan yang siap dikeluarkan.

"CINCIN, CINCIN PERAK, TOLOL! BUKAN CINCIN MUR!"

"AMPUN, WINRY!"

"HE…HEI, TUNGGU!"

"…."

**---HFSmile---**

_Central, Headquarters_.

Roy menatap dua bersaudara Elric. Pandangannya menyelidik.

Si pendek berambut dan berbola mata emas menderita luka-luka memar di wajahnya.

Sementara adiknya yang hanya terdiri dari logam bonyok di berbagai tempat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" akhirnya Roy menyerah setelah tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan monster apa yang bisa membuat mereka babak belur.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Colonel_,"tandas Ed dingin.

Roy tersenyum simpul. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua mahluk di hadapannya ke dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. "Sebenarnya memang aku juga tidak tertarik."

"Kurang ajar…,"Ed menggeram.

"_Oni-san_,"Al tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah kedua setelah apa yang mereka alami di Rizenbool.

"_Fullmetal boy_, aku memerlukanmu untuk menginvestigasi sebuah kota di utara Lior. Kudengar di sana banyak terjadi perdagangan manusia."

"Perdagangan manusia?" Ed dan Al sama-sama tertegun. "Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan _Philosopher's stone_."

Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan. "Bisa jadi," tambah Roy dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah!" informasi mengenai _Philosopher's stone _membuat Ed dan Al semangat. Mereka berdua bangkit di waktu yang bersamaan. "Kita menuju ke sana hari ini juga."

**---HMSmile---**

Tidak ada kereta menuju kota misterius di utara Lior. Oleh karena itu Ed dan Al setibanya di Lior harus menggunakan kendaraan sewaan menuju ke utara.

"Tidak ada jalur kereta ke sana, Kolonel tidak memberi banyak informasi, dan sangat sulit mencari orang yang mau menyewakan kendaraan ke sana," Ed mengumpulkan keterangan-keterangan yang didapatnya, kemudian menyimpulkan,"pasti kota yang akan kita datangi kota yang terbelakang atau terpencil.."

Al mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau ada manusia dijual dari sana, pasti tidak akan mencolok. Sungguh licik."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum sampai di sana."

**---HMSmile---**

_Central, Headquarters- Colonel Roy Mustang's office._

"Sampai saat ini semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Ya, kau tenang saja."

"Kau sudah boleh datang."

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun satu jam mendatang."

"Sampai jumpa."

Roy menutup teleponnya.

**---HMSmile---**

Mobil sewaan Elric bersaudara terus melaju ke utara, melalui padang pasir kosong yang terik. Setelah sekitar dua jam perjalanan mereka hanya dihibur pemandangan gundukan pasir yang tidak menarik, mereka sampai di suatu kota.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI BUNNY BOY CITY"

Tulisan sambutan itu terpampang besar-besar di gerbang kota. Dari luar saja sudah terdengar suara bising berbagai kegiatan. Kota ini tidak kelihatan seperti kota terbelakang, tapi seperti kota hiburan malam.

"_Ni-san_, sepertinya kesimpulanmu tidak mengena," Al masih terpesona. "Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"

"Mana kutahu?"

"Kau selalu begitu, _Ni-san_!"

"Diamlah, Al! Kita harus masuk untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana! Kau mau ikut atau diam saja di sana?"

"Uh," Al mau tidak mau mengikuti Ed masuk ke dalam kota.

Langkah kaki Ed diikuti bunyi dentingan logam. Mereka mengamati sekitar…Dan sekitarnya mengamati mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Mereka terus memperhatikan kita."

"Lagipula, _Ni-san_, apa kau tidak merasa mereka semua perempuan?"

Ed baru menyadari tidak ada laki-laki lain di sana selain mereka. Di sekitar mereka, sejauh mata memandang Cuma perempuan, perempuan, dan perempuan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak,"TOLONG PENJAGA, ADA LAKI-LAKI DI SINI!"

"HEH, di mana, di mana?" Ed celingak-celinguk dengan panik.

"Maksudnya KITA, _Oni-san_!"

"DI SANA! DI SANA, PENJAGA!"

Sekumpulan wanita berpakaian seragam berlari ke arah Elric bersaudara sambil mengayun-ayunkan pentungan mereka. Bahkan ada yang menembakan peluru ke angkasa. "TANGKAP MEREKA!"

"ApApa yang harus kita lakukan?" Al kebingungan saat keadaan genting membuatnya sulit berpikir.

"BODOH!" untung ada Ed yang bergerak lebih banyak menggunakan firasat. "LARI!"

**---HMSmile---**

_Central, Headquarters-Colonel Roy Mustang's office._

Letnan Havoc baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dia melihat Roy sedang memakai jaket panjangnya untuk bepergian. "O, Kolonel. Kau mau ke mana?"

Roy tersenyum misterius seraya memasukan tangannya ke lengan jaket,"Aku ada urusan. Tolong urus keperluan di sini selama aku pergi."

"Bye," Roy melambaikan tangannya dengan cuek. Ujung jaketnya melambai dengan dramatis seiring kepergiannya.

**---HMSmile---**

"Cari! Cari! Mereka pasti ada di sekitar sini!" Para polisi wanita berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Gawat, _Ni-san_. Kita tidak bisa bersembunyi di sini terus…Bagaimana ini?" Ed dan Al bersembunyi di tumpukan sampah. Baunya sudah jangan ditanya lagi….

"Mana kutahu?" balas Ed ketus.

"_Oni-san_ ini bagaimana sih? Masa tidak ada rencana sama sekali?" Al nyaris berteriak frustasi.

"Rewel!" Ed menyatukan kedua tangannya. Keluar cahaya seperti petir. Al terjebak dalam sangkar besi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Al mencengkram jeruji besi tempatnya terkurung.

"Kau diam di situ saja, Al. Biar aku yang berkeliling," tukas Ed bosan.

"Dasar keras kepala,"gumam Al seraya menggambar lingkaran transmutasi-tanpa diketahui Ed tentunya-.

Dari tanah muncul tombak dari batu yang mengait kerah jaket Ed. "Woi! Turunkan aku! Sialan!" Kakinya menendang-nendang di angkasa. Dia kembali melakukan transmutasi. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

Di sekitar jeruji besi Al muncul tembok batu dari keempat sisinya. Lalu muncul air bagai air bah mengisi ruang itu. "_NI-SAN! KEJAMMM!_"

"Huh! Rasakan!" Ed melenyapkan tombak yang membuatnya menggantung di udara.

"Rupanya di sini kau bersembunyi, Udang kecil?"

"Eh?" Suara itu bagaikan ancaman. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah jeritan pilu Ed….

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**---HMSmile---**

_Central-Train Station._

Roy berdiri di peron tujuh tempat tamunya akan datang. Kereta ekspres tiba di sana tidak dalam waktu tiga menit kemudian. Satu demi satu penumpang turun dari kereta, sampai akhirnya membentuk gerombolan.

"Selamat siang, Kolonel." seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri Roy.

"Ah," Roy tersenyum ramah setelah melihat tamunya. "Selamat datang di Central."

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau kita tidak segera berangkat sekarang, kita akan terlambat…

Winry-chan."

**---HMSmile---**

Al beruntung karena dia berada dalam kolam air yang dibuat Ed sehingga dia tidak tertangkap. Lebih beruntung lagi karena Al tidak tahu ke mana dan bagaimana nasib Ed setelah ditangkap penjaga yang galak itu. –Setidaknya Al tidak mengalami hal yang sama 'mengerikan' dengan Ed-.

Hari sudah sore ketika Al merasa dirinya cukup aman untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang jelas harus dilakukannya tentu saja mencari kakaknya yang tidak suka berpikir dan lebih banyak bertindak berdasarkan instingnya.

"Hei, kau yang di sana!"

Oo -. muka Al. "Y…Ya?"

Al memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang polisi wanita berwajah 'siap menelannya bulat-bulat' sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan mematikan. "Kau sangat mencurigakan. Kenapa kau berkeliaran dengan menggunakan baju zirah?"

"Sa…Saya perempuan kok!" jawab Al tanpa pikir panjang. Suaranya dibuat seperti perempuan. "I…Ini Cuma hobi."

Mata si polisi wanita memicing. "Hobi yang aneh."

"Eh…Iya, ya?" Al pura-pura bodah.

"Biasanya gadis-gadis suka sekali pergi ke _Bunny Club_. Kenapa kau tidak punya hobi yang wajar seperti itu?" Si polisi itu pergi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_Bukannya pergi ke klub hobi yang lebih aneh lagi?_

Tiba-tiba Al melihat sosok yang familiar baginya. "Ko…Kolonel dan…WINRY?" Dia sendiri nyaris terjatuh saat melihat pasangan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Walau begitu Roy dan Winry tidak mengetahui Al ada di sana. Mereka seperti menuju ke suatu tempat.

_Ternyata Kolonel memang brengsek!_ Al menggeram dalam hati. _Kolonel boleh saja pergi dengan perempuan manapun…Tapi ini dengan Winry? Keterlaluan! Lagipula mereka pergi ke tempat hiburan malam seperti ini…Apa yang bakal terjadi pada Winry?_

Al memutuskan untuk mengikuti Roy dan Winry.

"Kenapa, Kolonel? Ada sesuatu yang lucu?" Tanya Winry.

"Tidak ada, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi ada pertunjukkan menarik," Roy tidak bisa menghilangkan seringai licik dari wajahnya.

Roy dan Winry -serta penguntit setia mereka, Al- sampai di depan sebuah tempat hiburan malam. Papan reklame di depannya bertuliskan "_Bunny Club, we provide you with naughty bunnies"_

Al melongo.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Roy untuk mengajak Winry masuk ke dalam.

"Gawat! Winry-chan! Apa yang direncanakan si brengsek itu -Roy- ?"Al nyaris histeris. Dia kembali membuntuti Roy dan Winry.

Tempat itu benar-benar tempat hiburan malam. Sangat ramai dikunjungi orang, terutama gadis-gadis. Dan lebih aneh lagi yang menjadi penghiburnya bukan perempuan -semenjak tamunya adalah perempuan- melainkan…Laki-laki.

Roy dan Winry duduk di sebuah kursi sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna merah maroon. Seorang banci yang berpakaian gaun malam dan ber make-up tebal menghampiri mereka dengan antusias berlebihan. "Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona! Anda ingin laki-laki yang seperti apa? Saya menyediakan berbagai macam jenis laki-laki. Ada yang cantik, macho, ganteng, atau yang kekanak-kanakan…Yang lebih ekstrim, _masochist_ misalnya?"

Winry tercengang. "A…Apa?"

"Tenang saja, Winry-chan, Biar aku yang urus." Roy berujar santai lalu berkata pada si banci,"Aku ingin yang sedikit 'ganas'."

"Hohoho, Tuan benar-benar unik! Tapi saya baru saja mendapatkan penghuni baru. Dia benar-benar sesuai dengan criteria Anda, ganasss," Kemudian si banci menepukan tangannya tiga kali di udara. "Tolong bawakan si Eliana."

"Lepaskan aku! Sialan! Aku tidak mau pakai baju begini!" Dari jauh sudah terdengar jeritan-jeritan protes 'Eliana'. Mau tidak mau dia harus diseret beberapa orang supaya mau pergi ke tempat pemesannya.

Dan si Eliana itu berambut dan bermata emas, kecil seperti anak sekolah dasar, memakai pakaian renang hitam dengan stocking jaring-jaring, serta telinga kelinci di kepalanya.

Bisa tebak siapa Eliana ini?

Tawa Winry meledak. Roy pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. –Al kembali melongo dari kejauhan-.

"Win-Winry?"Ed tergagap. Wajahnya memerah. Siapa sangka Winry melihatnya dalam kondisi yang paling memalukan. Tapi dia juga merasa naik darah. "Lalu kenapa juga kau bisa bersama Kolonel?"

Winry tertawa keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Perutnya sekarang terasa sakit,"Kolonel yang mengajakku pergi. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin diperlihatkannya."

"Apa maksudmu, Kolonel? Kau yang menyuruhku kemari untuk memeriksa perdagangan ilegal!" Ed menuntut pertanyaan dengan menahan armarah yang sudah sampai ke lehernya.

Roy menyengir dengan menyebalkan. "Semua itu bohong, _Fullmetal Boy_. Perdagangan manusia di sini cuma jasa _host_ saja. Di sini adalah kota hiburan bagi para wanita. Kalau datang laki-laki saja, sudah pasti akan ditangkap untuk dijadikan _host_. Tapi kalau yang datang laki-laki bersama wanita, tidak akan diapa-apakan."

TENG! Kepala Ed seperti ditimpuk batu. Dia baru menyadari dia dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Kolonelnya yang brengsek. "Jadi kau menipuku?"

"Sini, sini, kelinci sayang! Kalau kau bisa membuatku senang, aku maafkan kesalahanmu yang dulu deh," Winry mencibir.

P.S : padahal Winry menyimpan cincin mur yang dibelikan Ed. Toh mur itu masih bisa digunakan untuk membuat automail.

"SIALAN! SIAPA YANG MAU MENGHIBURMU?" kemarahan Ed meledak. "KOLONEL BRENGSEK! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBALASNYA!"

"Menarik," Roy menerima tantangan Ed dengan senyum kemenangan, "aku akan sangat menantikannya. Tapi sebelumnya apa kau tidak malu dengan dandananmu?"

"Ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini di luar!"

"Boleh, jangan menyesal _Fullmetal Boy_…Maksudku _Fullmetal Bunny_."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" –teriakan putus asa Ed.

Al dari kejauhan hanya memandangi adegan tolol antara bawahan dan atasan dengan perasaan penuh syukur. Untung dia tidak tertangkap tadi. Coba bayangkan Al yang memakai kostum kelinci…Sebaiknya tidak usah dibayangkan. Benar-benar merusak selera makan.

**---HMSmile---**


End file.
